Talk:The Emperor of Mankind/@comment-26542284-20150710062407/@comment-26542284-20150710144550
Yes, and once he stopped holding back, he one shot Horus without any complaints or issues - Horus who was empowered by 4 Multiversal Beings. "Be silent!" thundered Magnus, and the world stilled. All sound died as the wind ceased its moaning and salt crystals hung motionless on the hardpan. "You are nothing to me, Amlodhi Skarssen Skarssensson. I can kill you where you stand, before you or any of your savage brethren could lift a hand to stop me. I can smash your ships to debris with a thought. Know this and choose your next words carefully." Ahriman saw that Skarssen was not a warrior without courage, his aura instinctively rebelling at the challenge in Magnus' words, but nor was he without the wit to understand that he was a mote in the face of the primarch's power. He looked to his left and right, seeing the world frozen around him, every banner hanging motionless and every observer save the Thousand Sons like statues lining a triumphal roadway. - A thousand sons pg 171, Magnus is capable of time control. If that's not enough proof that GEoM is, here is him controlling time. "Horus paused in his attack, suddenly terrified for the fate of those inside the tanks. He turned and saw oine tank spewing gasses and screams as it was ripped from the ground, following others as they were torn from their moorings and swept upwards. Then time stopped and a blinding light filled the chamber." - False Gods, pg. 297. Here are some of Magnus' powers, and Magnus was a fraction of the Emperor's power. The howling of the Wulfen built to a deafening crescendo. And high above, those howls were finally answered. Purple lightning split the sky and the heavens darkened with the sudden fall of night. A deluge of black rain fell, soaking everything in an instant and saturating the air with the bitter taste of sodden ashes. Ahriman looked up in shock to see a flaming giant descending from the highest reaches of the Pyramid of Photep. The crux ansata rippled with pellucid green fire, and kaleidoscopic bolts of lightning slammed into the ground, immolating dozens of the cursed Wulfen with every blazing strike. Cracks split the ground and the waters surrounding the pyramid seethed and boiled with anger. Black waves crashed upon the shores, and the glass shards falling from the pyramid were caught in a surging, sentient whirlwind that hurled them like spears to impale enemy warriors and skewer them to the ground. Ahriman felt an enormous build up of energy, and summoned all his strength to control his body, knowing the mutations within his flesh would seek to throw off the shackles of his form and unleash new and terrifying ones within him. Yet the painful surge of mutant growth never came, and he looked up at the radiant being of fire and light that drew ever closer. Magnus the Red was a glorious sight, his golden armour and wild red hair ablaze with aetheric energy. His bladed staff threw off blinding arcs of lightning that destroyed armoured vehicles in thunderous explosions. Magnus swept his eye across the horrified Space Wolves, and all who met his gaze died in an instant as they were driven to madness by the stygian depths of infinite chaos they saw there." To recap just this small section, he altered the weather instantly and made the day turn into night. Numerous bolts of lightning crashing into the ground killing dozens (24+) Wulfen with every strike. (Wulfen are super Space Wolf Space Marines). Shattered the ground and boiled the oceans, used Telekinesis to turn thousands of glass shards into weapons that were able to puncture Space Marine Power Armor (which can brush off tank fire). Instantly stopped Ahriman from mutating horribly due to the effects of using the Warp. Threw more lightning that destroyed armoured vehicles (Tanks and APCs) instantly, and he drove beings insane just by looking at them (Said Space Marines are very good at resisting mind effects). "The waters around the pyramid broke upon the shores, black as oil, and churning as though an unseen tempest boiled beneath the surface. Space Wolves and Custodes ploughed through the water, wading through the crashing spray to reach the pyramid in lieu of aiding Leman Russ in his battle. Magnus swept his hands to the side, and the warriors on the water cried out in agony as it transformed into corrosive acid, burning through ceramite plates and rendering flesh and bone to jelly." Turned the water into a powerful acid that devoured the Space Marines trying to forge it with a wave of his hand. "Thick rain fell, fit to drown the world, and the ground underfoot transformed into a stinking quagmire from which writhing shapes like grasping hands emerged. Wounded warriors were dragged down into the mud, struggling against their unseen attackers, but unable to resist being pulled under to their doom. Prospero was breaking apart, the veil between worlds cracking, and the maddening gibbers and screams of the Great Ocean’s denizens drove men to their knees in terror. The assault on the senses was total, and Ahriman could barely keep his feet as hurricane-force winds battered the pyramid, tearing glass panes from its structure and breaking the silver and gold towers from its corners. Thunder banged in the midnight sky, and heaving earthquakes ripped ever-widening cracks in the ground, toppling what few structures of Tizca remained standing." Manifested hands and body parts from the ground that started to pull down people into their murky depths which includes Space Marines who are extremely strong. Shattering the planet with his displays of power, conjuring hurricane-force winds as after-effects of him using his power... causing the ground to crack open to swallow the large pyramids in Tizca. "Magnus drove his fist into Russ’ chest, the icy breastplate cracking open with a sound like planets colliding, and shards of ceramite stabbed the Wolf King’s heart." Punching Leman Russ (A fellow Primarch) so hard his fist shattered his armor and crushed/impaled his heart. (A Primarch is incredibly durable, Konrad Curze, a fellow Primarch, hit his home planet so fast falling from space that he made a huge crater... said planet.. had a solid admantium crust... and he did this... as an infant.) "A blade of pure thought unsheathed from Magnus’ other arm, and he drove it deep into Russ’ chest through his shattered armour. The blade burst from Russ’ back and the Wolf King loosed a deafening bellow of pain. A chorus of the wolves that were not wolves added their howls to that of their master. The two enormous lupine monsters that accompanied Russ leapt upon Magnus, fastening their jaws upon his legs. Magnus slammed his fist into the black wolfs head, driving it to the ground with a strangled yelp, its skull surely shattered. With a bellow of anger, Magnus tore the white wolf from his leg with a thought and hurled it away over the heads of the milling army at Russ’ back." Forging a blade from pure thought (or warp power) and impaling Russ. He then crushes the skull of a wolf and using tk throws the other across the battlefield. Said wolves are tank sized... Keep in mind they only hit him because he was about to finish off Russ when they jumped in, so he was distracted. "Magnus’ eye snapped open and anger boiled over. His hand erupted in searing white fire, the most prosaic and primal of the arts, and his chambers were filled with billowing flames, burning everything within to cinders. Wood and paper vaporised in the white heat of Magnus’ rage, and what little his despair had not destroyed, his rage consumed. A column of blazing fire erupted from the summit of his pyramid, and a rain of molten glass shards fell from the summit. All eyes in Tizca turned towards the Pyramid of Photep, the plume of fire dwarfing that of the Pyrae. Only the Book of Magnus remained inviolate, its pages impervious to the killing fire. Nothing was left of the mirror, its fused shards bubbling in a molten pool at his feet." Magnus getting angry and burning everything around him with fire. "Magnus blinked and the creature erupted in flames, its piercing shrieks a paltry revenge for the death it had caused. Its riders tried to hurl themselves from their blazing mount, but Magnus pinned them to its back with a thought, and let them burn." Again using fire. Instantly set a creature on fire and used his mind to pin the rider on the back. "Magnus stood firm before the Titan, a child before a towering monster. He lifted his arm, palm upward, as though to offer the giant some morsel to sate its appetite. Ahriman saw a thin smile play around his primarch’s face as he drew his fingers back to make a fist. The enormous gauntlet that had spat such venom upon Magnus was crashed utterly as an invisible force compressed it. Fire bloomed from the shattered hand, black tendrils like dead veins hanging from the rain of its shoulder as Magnus coolly crashed the entire length of its arm. The giant war machine shook, the movement unnatural and hideous in its imitation of pain. Land Raiders swept in to press the advantage, furious, rippling bolts of laser energy smacking the Titan’s legs and torso." Quotes from Thousand Sons. Draco, Page 227 Quote: Time twisted. Time shifted. Times was, and was not. An eerie silver power flowed through Jaq, as though he had invoked it by those words. The power used his mind as its conductor. He sensed how the time stream itself was being negated and annulled. Some psykers of the highest level could distort time thus. Not Jaq, hitherto. Never Jaq. Page 228 Capable of infinite unversal destruction / creation inside the Warp. "Here in the Great Ocean, he could be whatever he wanted to be; nothing was forbidden and anything was possible. Worlds flashed past him as he hurtled through the swelling tides of colour, light and dimensions without name. The roiling chaos of the aether was a playground for titanic forces, where entire universes could be created and destroyed with a random thought. How many trillions of potential lives were birthed and snuffed out just by thinking such things?" Pg.712 A Thousand Sons Biomaniuplation, aka turning living creatures into things. Magnus, his son, turns an army of space marine's blood into acid and watched them all melt. Technopathy, in the book Santus, a prophet is given a fraction of the Emperor's power and was able to casually rip apart many kilometers long skyscrapers and arranged them in a city formation. Biomanipulation: can rip apart someones molecules, turn someones blood to poison, his son Magnus made himself grow larger than a battle titan to beat down gargants in single combat. Was able to talk to his Vulkan many light years away by creating a body and could use his powers in this body. His son, Magnus, while on the other side of the galaxy, casually telepathically dominated Lorgar whom easily mind dominated a daemon that can mind control entire planets after he got serious and he did this while putting some effort into building a psychic weapon and avatar with his mind. Technopathy as can interact with and control machines very easily. In the novel Santus, a prophet whom was only given a small fraction of the Emperor's power was able to casually rip apart many kilometers long skyscrapers which he uses to create a city and then cloak that city. He also showed control of whether and earthly elements. The Empy completely healed Coarx after he was nearly ripped in half and Saints have been ressurected through his will and power & sent back into battle IIRC. His son, Magnus, is capable of Soul Manipulation and control, creating powerful Star+ level shields, able to warp reality, " This shows consistant reality warping and tearing. He's able to open a storm that tears through the Warp (another dimension) and into the material universe, that lasted for millena. The Storm of the Emperor's Wrath is a warp storm that appeared in M36, during the Age of Apostasy, soon after Sebastian Thor openly rebelled against Goge Vandire. The storm's strength and persistence is enough that, millennia later, it still rages to this day enveloping the Clax system and isolating it from the rest of the Imperium.To crush Thor and his rebellion, Vandire sent a great Imperial Naval fleet, carrying the armies of the Templar. As the fleet attempted to cross through warp space to Dimmamar, the storm engulfed the region, destroying the entire fleet. The storm was considered the Emperor's will incarnate, a sign taken by Thor that Vandire had to be overthrown and the Imperium reorganized. - Codex: Sisters of Battle 2nd and Codex: Space Marine 5th. The Emperor stated holding back 4 Multiversal Beings and is Omnipotent to some degree. His will is omnipotent, extending across the million worlds that comprise his Imperium. For ten thousand years the Master of Mankind has served humanity, simultaneously carrying out a multitude of tasks vital to its survival. All at once He guides his race through the Emperor's Tarot, soul-binds psykers , holds audiences with his most important servants and directs the Astronomican beacon that guides space vessels through the Warp. His immense psychic powers constantly keep the Chaos Gods in the Warp at bay, preventing their intrusion into the material universe and protecting his people throughout the Galaxy - Warhammer 40,000k 5th Edition Rulebook. The Emperor is omniesent to some degree, able to see any outcome of any situation. "Horus reached out towards the Golden Warrior as he turned his sad gaze to the incubation tanks held motionless above him, weighing the cosequences of the future events in the blink of an eye." The Emperor one shotting Horus when he gets pissed. "He gathers every particle of his power, focuses it into a mighty bolt of pure force, more coherent than a laser, more destructive than an exploding sun. He aims it at Horus, a lance of power destined for the madman's heart. Horus senses the upsurge of energy and turns to face the Emperor, horror on his face." - White Dwarf, page 183. Horus is empowered by 4 Chaos Gods. But the task proved impossible, as every time Curze thought he had succeeded in killing his brother, Vulkan's body would miraculously regenerate to its former healthy state. Vulkan had been revealed to be a "Perpetual", a being who was capable of continuous cellular regeneration and therefore was effectively immortal, much like their father, the Emperor of Mankind. Enraged, Curze took it upon himself to kill Vulkan as many times as was necessary to permanently rid himself of his intolerable presence. The Night Haunter personally beheaded the Salamanders' Primarch, ripped out his throat with a piece of cutlery, stabbed him through the chest and virtually tore him limb from limb with his own wicked claws. When these attempts failed to kill Vulkan, Curze had him eviscerated, shot at close-range by hundreds of Bolters, put into a ventilation shaft of a starship's engine and even stripped naked and thrown out of an airlock into the airless void of space. But the Night Haunter's efforts proved all for naught - His son Vulkan is able to revive from any injury, and it's implied that the Emperor would heal from his wound if they would let him. ''' *Vulkan Lives (Novel) by Nick Kyme'''